Fuel systems for vehicles often include a fuel tank that holds fuel and an in-tank fuel pump for pumping fuel to an engine. Commonly, before the fuel is pumped, fuel vapor will accumulate in the fuel tank. Evaporative emission control systems have been developed to discharge the fuel vapor through a vapor tube to a vapor canister and eventually to the engine. But sometimes the fuel vapor carries liquid droplets which can negatively affect the capacity and performance of the vapor canister.